Dulce o travesura
by jacque-kari
Summary: Es Halloween y Hikari está emocionada con la idea de salir a pedir dulces. Yamato no tanto. Él prefiere pasar una noche tranquila en el departamento con su novia, pero parece que la obstinación de un Yagami es inquebrantable. ¿Estarán muy grandes para esas cosas? [Inspirado en un headcanon de Ficker D.A.T. compartido en el topic Yamakari del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Este one-shot está inspirado en el headcanon sobre Halloween que **Ficker D.A.T.** compartió en el topic **Yamakari** del **Foro Proyecto 1-8,** por lo que la idea es suya.

¡Muchas gracias a él por permitirme plasmarlo!

La imagen de portada no me pertenece.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Dulce o travesura ~**_

Observo nuestro reflejo en el espejo y pestañeo. La imagen que me devuelve es la de una chica menuda con polera negra y una chaqueta y pantalones color verde caqui, mientras que yo llevo puesto un abrigo largo que me llega por debajo de las rodillas y sostengo un bolso grande en mi mano derecha. Levanto la pistola que traigo en la izquierda; es falsa por supuesto, pero eso no quita que me sienta extraño portando una. Vestidos así parecemos dos delincuentes apunto de perpetrar un crimen y no una pareja que pretende celebrar Halloween. Eso me recuerda que esta idea no fue mía.

Frunzo el ceño y veo al Yamato del reflejo imitarme.

—¿Se puede saber por qué vamos vestidos como los protagonistas de Léon*? —pregunto.

Hikari alza los hombros de esa forma que tiene de hacerlo que me recuerda a un hada.

—Porque es tu película favorita y sabía que podía encontrar ropa así en nuestro armario.

—¿En serio? —enarco las cejas y sonrío de lado—. Porque parece una exagerada representación de nosotros mismos. La niña inocente y el asesino a sueldo. ¿No ves cierta ironía en tu elección?

Como respuesta mi novia sólo ríe con ligereza.

—Exageras. Sólo pensé que nos venía bien. Como llegaste hace dos días no tuve tiempo de buscar un disfraz mejor.

Lo dejo estar porque sé que en parte tiene razón. Casi podría decirse que acabo de llegar de mi última gira, lo que significa que me la he pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso es algo que mi adorable novia usó a su favor. Después de seis meses sin vernos parece justo que hagamos algo juntos, estoy de acuerdo con esa parte, mi problema radica en lo que deberíamos hacer. Aunque insistí en quedarnos en casa viendo una película, ella se mantuvo firme en su deseo de salir a pedir dulces, y Hikari podrá verse todo lo adorable que quieran, pero si algo tiene en común con su hermano, es que ambos son tercos como una mula.

Ella sonríe, logrando inconscientemente que me relaje. Si soy totalmente honesto, tampoco es que la idea se me haga del todo insoportable, simplemente pienso que veintitrés años es una buena edad para dejarles lo de "dulce o travesura" a las nuevas generaciones. ¿Será que me estoy volviendo viejo? Meneo la cabeza, no debo pensar en eso, menos en este momento.

—Yamato.

Me giro a verla y ella hace lo mismo, enganchando sus dedos en la hebilla de mi cinturón.

—Te pregunté si estás listo.

Pienso en negarme otra vez, sé que si lo digo en serio puede funcionar y no es como si todos mis intentos hasta este momento hayan sido muy serios, mas veo la ilusión en sus ojos y comprendo que no puedo hacerlo. Soy incapaz de decirle que no cuando me ve de esa forma, aunque no creo que ella sepa del poder que tiene sobre mí.

Asiento con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y ella se empina para alcanzar mis labios, pues son varios centímetros los que nos separan, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema. La encuentro a medio camino impactando mi boca contra la suya antes de que me alcance y pongo mis manos en sus mejillas. Su rostro siempre se siente muy pequeño entre mis manos.

Hikari suspira cuando nos separamos y su sonrisa se vuelve radiante.

—Hora de irnos —dice con un tono cantarín lleno de expectación y se da la vuelta, dejándome de pie como un tonto en mitad del pequeño salón, y es que mis hormonas se han despertado más de lo apropiado con ese beso y siento unas ganas inconcebibles de arrastrarla a la habitación, pero me contengo.

Utilizo mi método de emergencia, imaginar a Taichi en una tanga especialmente pequeña. Funciona. Mi excitación se evapora mágicamente.

Hikari siempre ha sido un misterio para mí en varios sentidos, sin embargo, probablemente una de las cosas que más me intriga es la forma en que puede ser tan niña y mujer a la vez. Lo de niña es esperable considerando que le llevo tres años, pero a veces tiene unas formas de provocarme que enloquecerían a cualquiera y me hace preguntarme celosamente dónde las aprendió. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que ella a menudo demuestra saber más de la vida que cualquiera de los que la rodeamos y no por experiencia propia, sino como si fuera algo con lo que nació. Otras veces, en cambio, se muestra como la chica inocente que me parecía la primera vez que la besé y ella se dejó. De algún modo logra ser ambas sin sufrir una crisis de bipolaridad, más bien el que sufre la crisis soy yo.

—¿Yamato? —me llama desde la entrada, mirándome por sobre el hombro.

—Sí, lo lamento —digo inspirando profundamente antes de seguir sus pasos, pero antes de que estemos afuera ella se frena de golpe y su espalda choca contra mi pecho—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo dame un momento —se escurre de vuelta al interior y regresa con el macetero que tenemos en la cocina y que contiene una hermosa planta que ha crecido bastante desde que la compró ella la última vez que fuimos al mercado—. Ahora el disfraz está completo.

—Por supuesto. No puedes ser una buena _Mathilda_ sin una planta —digo sin poder evitar una cuota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

 _Que comience la función._

Los vecinos del otro lado del pasillo salen de su departamento en el mismo momento que nosotros, y sus hijos, Akira de ocho años y Meiko de cinco, corren hacia Hikari apenas la ven. Yo me quedo un paso atrás, guardando las distancias. No es que no me gusten los niños, pero la mayoría de ellos enloquece cuando ven a mi novia, por eso prefiero no entrometerme. Sea lo que sea, tiene algo que los atrae como imanes. Sus padres también se quedan un poco alejados de ellos y observan con afecto a Hikari.

«No cabe duda de que será una excelente maestra», pienso.

No presto mucha atención a lo que dicen, sino hasta que me doy cuenta de que están hablando de mí.

—La gente dice que Hikari-sempai tiene un novio que es estrella de rock y que acaba de regresar de su gira, ¿es verdad? —pregunta Meiko muy entusiasmada, haciéndome sonrojar sin saberlo.

—Por supuesto que es verdad, ¿qué no lo ves? —la riñe su hermano mayor, apuntándome sin pudor alguno.

—Niños —interviene su madre—. Ya les he dicho que no se apunta a las personas, es de mala educación.

—Perdón, mami —corean ambos a pesar de que ha sido Akira el que lo ha hecho.

—¿Pero es verdad Hikari-sempai? —Meiko vuelve a la carga.

Hikari les sonríe con cariño.

—Sí, ¿quieren conocerlo?

Los dos asienten al mismo tiempo y Hikari me mira y mueve los labios, pidiéndome en silencio que me acerque.

Yo me guardo la pistola en uno de los bolsillos, no vaya a ser que los asuste, y camino perezosamente hacia donde está.

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me doy cuenta en ese instante de que no recuerdo la última vez que hacer eso me pareció extraño. Ha de haber sido cuando apenas comenzábamos a salir o peor aún, cuando el resto se enteró de lo nuestro y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a toda clase de miradas. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser así para pasar a ser algo tan natural como juntar dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Niños, este es Ishida Yamato, el vocalista de los Teenage Wolves.

—Guauuu —sus expresiones de asombro hacen que me sonroje más.

—Un gusto conocerlos —replico algo escueto.

—Es muy apuesto —sonríe Meiko—. ¡Hikari-sempai tiene mucha suerte!

—¿Verdad que sí? —pregunta ella, riendo un poco.

—Yo también quiero un novio tan guapo como Yamato-sempai.

—Y lo tendrás —le promete Hikari, acuclillándose para estar a su altura—. Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor para ello, ¿está bien?

Meiko asiente con la cabeza sin poner objeciones.

—Ahora, supongo que saldrán a pedir algunos dulces, ¿verdad?

Esta vez son los dos los que mueven la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—Da la casualidad de que yo tengo algunos aquí. ¿Qué debería hacer?

La forma en que sus ojos brillan es enternecedora.

—¿Tú qué crees, Yamato?

Por supuesto ella me hace parte de esto. Me rasco la nuca y pretendo que lo pienso por un momento.

—No lo sé. ¿Habrá niños que quieran dulces por aquí?

—¡Nosotros!

—¡Oh, es cierto! —exclama Hikari, haciéndose la sorprendida—. Pero me parece que no han dicho la frase mágica.

—¿La frase mágica? —pregunta Akira, sin comprender a lo que se refiere.

Su padre se acerca y le susurra algo al oído.

—Ahhh, ven aquí, Meiko —dice jalando a su hermana hacia él para poder retransmitirle el mensaje en su oído.

—¡Dulce o travesura! —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Pues dulces serán —contesta Hikari antes de meter una mano en el macetero que porta con ella y entregarle un buen puñado a cada uno.

En ese preciso momento me doy cuenta de lo que traigo en mi bolso, que hace un rato me pareció ligeramente pesado y que supuse que ella habría llenado con chucherías, así como de las verdaderas intenciones de mi novia con todo esto. Ella no quiere pedir dulces, sino repartirlos. Soy un idiota. Con lo que la conozco debí suponerlo. Ahora no me extrañará si para Navidad hace que nos disfracemos de Papa Noel y vayamos entregando regalos por el vecindario.

Hikari se despide de Akira, Meiko y sus padres, deseándoles un «Feliz Halloween», y regresa a mi lado. Yo agito la mano hacia todos ellos y tomamos el ascensor.

Afuera la noche ha cobrado vida. Hay niños por todas partes, con los disfraces más ingeniosos y aterradores que se pueda imaginar. Un niño rubio pasa corriendo frente a mis ojos y lo sigue uno un poco mayor. Me recuerdan a Takeru y a mí cuando aún vivíamos juntos o cuando mamá venía a dejarlo a nuestro departamento porque ella no podía sacarlo a pedir dulces y él había estado insistiendo toda la semana con que lo dejara ir conmigo. Takeru salía corriendo y yo tenía que perseguirlo. A pesar de que era divertido y me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, nunca disfruté muchos estas fechas, tal vez porque solo hacían que recordara la separación de nuestros padres y que inevitablemente mi hermanito volvería a irse, o tal vez porque nunca me agradó demasiado la idea de disfrazarme.

Sonrío con nostalgia y por primera vez desde que Hikari me propuso salir esta noche siento una especie de expectación ante lo que nos espera. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos el recorrido.

Nos paseamos por todas las casas que podemos sin importarnos lo mucho que nos alejamos o el cansancio. Algunos padres nos observan con curiosidad —pensarán que estamos muy grandes para estas cosas—, y lo cierto es que nuestras siluetas resaltan entre el montón de niños que se mueven a nuestro alrededor, la mía más, desde luego.

Cada vez que nos acercamos hay quienes nos miran con cierto recelo, especialmente los adultos, pero en cuanto Hikari saca los dulces de su peculiar canasto y se los ofrece, los pequeños los reciben con alegría y el ambiente se distiende. No sé qué hace que confíen en nosotros, sólo puedo imaginar que es ese algo angelical que tiene mi novia que te hace pensar en ella como el ser más inocente y puro del planeta. Algo de cierto hay en tal premisa de todas formas.

Durante todo el trayecto Hikari se dedica a charlar con los niños de cosas insustanciales. Algunas veces incluso se inclina para poder quedar a su altura y muchos la abrazan sin pudor alguno aunque sea una total desconocida. Yo no hago más que observarla y sonreír, pese a que cuando la escena se repite ya por quinta o sexta vez, siento algo nacer en mi estómago, algo burbujeante y agradable, y que no sé bien qué es. Al principio me digo que se debe a lo bonita que se ve así, rodeada de un montón de enanos como seguro estará cuando se convierta en maestra, pero hay algo más, algo que me llena de una extraña ansiedad y sólo descubro lo que es cuando la noche ya se ha convertido en mañana.

Nunca, hasta ahora, había pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre. Supongo que el historial de los míos y la infancia disfuncional que me tocó vivir, separado de mi madre y de mi hermano menor, hicieron que no me lo planteara. Las familias felices no existen, o eso pensaba, porque ahora soy feliz a su lado. Y no sé si será un arranque de locura o la cosa más sensata que he pensado en mi vida, pero quiero formar una familia con Hikari algún día. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza, ¿me lo habré estado negando a mí mismo y sólo emergió ahora, producto de esta noche, del sobrecogimiento que me produjo imaginarla como la madre de alguno de esos niños? No lo sé y creo que la respuesta no interesa demasiado de momento.

Volvemos al departamento sobre la una de la mañana. Hikari está cansada, se ve como una niña que regresa a casa después de pasarse toda la tarde jugando en el parque, así que no puedo decirle nada cuando dice que se irá a acostar primero. Se me ocurren un par de cosas que quisiera hacer con ella antes de dormir, pero en algunas horas más amanecerá y será otro día.

Mientras me preparo un café en la cocina pienso que tal vez sea hora de cambiar ciertas costumbres o adoptar unas nuevas. El próximo año podríamos quedarnos en casa y tener un bol lleno de dulces para los niños del edificio, sería una perspectiva distinta de Halloween y me sorprende lo mucho que me emociona la idea. Debería sugerírselo a Hikari. Por un segundo me siento tentado de despertarla, pero recuerdo lo agotada que estaba y decido que puede esperar.

—Yamato.

Me sobresalto al escucharla llamarme, pues sonó demasiado cerca, y al voltearme casi espero encontrármela en el umbral, frotándose los ojos y pidiéndome que vaya a la cama con ella, pero al voltearme no es eso lo que veo.

Mis músculos se tensan y mi corazón da un vuelco. Hikari está allí, pero no lleva puesto el pijama, sino un bello y provocativo, sobre todo provocativo, disfraz de Angewemon. Pestañeo varias veces solo para asegurarme de que no estoy imaginándomelo.

Noto que se sonroja y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirándola como un…

No soy capaz de terminar la frase así que tomo un profundo respiro y me obligo a apartar la vista.

—¿Qué…?

Intento formular una pregunta, pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta cuando ella me sonríe. Un ángel me sonríe y a mí se me corta la respiración.

—¿Dulce o travesura? —pregunta con un tono increíblemente suave al tiempo que inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Suelto el aire de golpe.

Nunca me ha gustado Halloween, pero si me dan a elegir dulce o travesura, elijo travesura.

* * *

 **Notas finales extra-largas:**

*Una aclaración: En la imagen de la portada Yamato y Hikari aparecen como Léon y Mathilda, los protagonistas de la película Léon, también conocida como "El profesional" o "El perfecto asesino". Según Wikipedia es una película francesa de drama estrenada en 1994 sobre un asesino a sueldo que se ve envuelto en un problema al salvarle la vida a una niña llamada Mathilda, quien le pide a éste que le enseñe a hacer el trabajo que desempeña.

Yo no la he visto, así que espero no haberme equivocado con alguno de los guiños que hice sobre ella, pero como compartieron la imagen en el foro y considerando la trama que tiene, creí que sería entretenido que Yamato y Hikari se disfrazaran como ellos.

 **Dicho eso…**

Supongo que no debería estar aquí, sino estudiando, pero escribir sobre la OTP siempre es revitalizante y necesitaba energías para seguir (?) Bueno, seguro que eso ha sonado a excusa jaja ¡pero es la pura verdad!

La cosa es que desde Ficker compartió su headcanon de Halloween sobre el Yamakari la idea se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que saqué tiempo entre horas de estudio y escribí esto porque de lo contrario no iba poder quedarme tranquila. Aparte que nunca había escrito un fic sobre ellos ambientado en esta época y eso es inadmisible.

El final es el resultado de haber mezclado su idea con una imagen del topic "Escribir a partir de una imagen" en la que Hikari sale disfrazada de Angewemon. Puede que me decida a escribir una continuación.

¡Feliz Halloween para quienes lo celebren!

Y gracias por leer.


End file.
